


blind

by zhenning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, and also cute, and they're both so soft, minhyuk is blind, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenning/pseuds/zhenning
Summary: minhyuk would always ask hyungwon about what the world looks like.





	blind

**Author's Note:**

> another failed attempt in writing fluff, i guess. also!!! forgive me if there are any mistakes i wrote this at like 12am nd i'm rly sleepy lol

minhyuk often wonders what the world looks like.

hyungwon has told him about the greens and blues of the world; of the majestic colours of the sky that blends into a wonderful masterpiece; of the rainbow appearing on the sky after the rain. hyungwon has told him stories about the animals — the birds with their wings and feathers, dogs and cats with their tails and paws, the rabbits with their long ears and two big teeth. hyungwon would always tell him about what everything looks like, and minhyuk is glad the younger never gets tired of repeating the same things over and over again, of describing the same stuff for hundreds of times.

"hyungwon, what does the sky looks like?" minhyuk asks, the both of them laying down his bed and it's 5:14, and the sun is about to set.

"it's beautiful," hyungwon replies, pausing for a minute, "the sky is filled with love, and a sprinkle of elegance, and it's amazing how the colours of coral peach and and light orange blends into something so beautiful and breathtaking. the sky is so beautiful." he continues, voice filled with so much admiration and minhyuk only smiles at this, loves when his boyfriend describes the sky to him and freely voices out his admiration for its beauty. 

_"beautiful."_ minhyuk repeats, the words echoes inside of his mind and he can only imagine how nice it must be to be able to see the sky, the trees, the ocean—the universe. it must be really nice to able to see hyungwon, and admire the man's beauty. 

 

+

 

hyungwon has told minhyuk about the stars and how they seem to look like tiny lights hung on the sky that forms constellations, and it's beautiful, _so beautiful_ . the younger would tell him the stories behind each constellations, never getting tired of repeating the same stories over and over, and minhyuk never gets tired of listening, and listening to his boyfriend's calming voice. 

hyungwon has told minhyuk about the stars and how looking at them makes him feel small, makes him feel like he's just a peck of dust within the universe. 

_"minhyuk, i feel so small, i...how can someone, who's just a dust to this vast universe, like me ever make a change? we keep saying the world is too small, and it is; but we're smaller. we think we can do a change, but are only able to do the slightest bit of change—not even bare minimum. we think the universe owes us something, but it doesn't, and it has been here before us, and will still be here when we die, will still be here when our bodies decay, will still be here 'till the end of time. it's just... the sight of the stars makes me feel like everything is pointless, you know? because after all, i'm just someone who's so small and powerless, and in the end it wouldn't even matter. we're all just consumers of earth who's slowly killing it when the only thing it has ever done is to provide us a safe place where we can live peacefully. looking at the stars and the sky itself makes me realise just how small we really are."_

hyungwon has told minhyuk about the stars and how they are born—from dust and gas, to how they die and turn into a black hole. hyungwon has told minhyuk everything about the stars—about how ethereal they are, how they shine so beautifully, how they are so dreamy, _the stars are so pretty_ .

 

+

 

"hyungwon, what does the moon looks like?" minhyuk curiously asks, quietly humming to his favourite song.

they are both laying on the grass, under the navy-blue painted sky, under the beautiful glow of the stars, their bodies touching, hands intertwined. 

(hyungwon described the nighttime to minhyuk like that.) 

"there are times when the moon is round; nights when it is crescent; and sometimes it's missing half its part. its light comes from the sun, and its colours—you can never really tell. sometimes the moon is yellow, sometimes it's silver; on rare ocassions, it's blue, and there are also times it would be red as though it has bathed in blood." hyungwon explains thoroughly, his voice so soft, and calming, and beautiful. it is gentle like the soft breeze of the wind that blew past them. 

"is it beautiful?"

_"really beautiful."_

 

+

 

minhyuk takes in a deep breath, taking in the smell of the sea, and the scent of hyungwon who's standing next to him. the wind kisses him so softly, and he's holding hyungwon's hands, and it's nice, it's nice, _everything is so nice_ . 

"hyungwon? do you remember what you have told me about the stars, and how they make you feel? i think you might be wrong about that." minhyuk starts, breaking the silence surrounding the two of them. 

hyungwon doesn't reply, urging for the other the continue.

"i think that no matter how small you think you are, no matter how useless you feel you are, it's still possible for you to be able to make a change. even the slightest bit of change is okay, change is good, and there are a lot of people in the world who's willing to do anything to be able to make a change, and i believe you have all the qualifications to be one of those people, except that you're afraid. you're afraid that you might not accomplish anything, but there's no harm in trying, right? i hope you never give up on your dreams, hyungwon. i will keep supporting you, and i'm always here. you know that." he says softly, voice fighting back the roaring of the waves and the screams of the winds. hyungwon gently hugs him, placing his chin on minhyuk's arm. 

"thank you so much, minhyuk. i love you."

"it's no problem, and i love you too."

 

+

 

there are so many things minhyuk is thankful for—his life, his family, his friends, but most of all; he's thankful for hyungwon. 

he's thankful how hyungwon suddenly came to his life, how he loved minhyuk with all of his heart; accepting him for who he is, and loving all his flaws and imperfections when all minhyuk wanted was to get rid of them. he's learned to fully love himself now, as time passes by, and it's all thanks to hyungwon. 

"hyungwon, what do i look like?" minhyuk asks all of a sudden, the both of them quietly laying on the bed, the sound of heavy rain and thunders keeping them company. 

"hmm? you're beautiful, the most beautiful person to have ever existed in this universe, in this lifetime, in this century. and it's not just because you have a beautiful face, no. i mean, sure, your uneven eyes and blinking is beautiful, the way you smile and how the entire universe lights up because of it is beautiful—everything about you is beautiful, but it's also because you're beautiful inside; you're you, and you're so kind, compassionate, humble, gentle, and soft-hearted. you're really so...beautiful." hyungwon says, and minhyuk can feel his breath by their closeness, can almost feel his lips touching his nape as his boyfriend spoons him in a hug. it's so nice and minhyuk loves it, wishes to stay like this forever. 

love truly is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him and he's thankful. _he's thankful for hyungwon and everything in his life_ .

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this story!! :"> i rly tried my best haha


End file.
